Secrets
by xxAngelic Celestexx
Summary: Both of them passed each other in the hallway, neither did Germany nor America noticed the way Italy and England stared at each other and the way their hands brushed against each other before both of they departed. This was Italy and England's dirty secret that they would keep away from the entire world.


It was another typical day of an G8 meeting. Italy was zoning out while sketching in his sketchbook that he took out of nowhere while blocking out the loud arguments of the several nations that were presented in the room, humming to himself while eating chocolate (which he brought with him to the meeting). He tensed up as he felt as if he was being watched, he slowly looked up to see that across from him, sat an Englishman who had one of his long leg across the other leg while looking at him rather attentively with no expression on his face which made Italy squirm uncomfortably in his seat sweating profusely. Italy wiped his sweaty dainty hands against his legs trying not to make eye contact with the Englishman.

Italy's lithe body shook violently. He glanced up quickly at the Englishman, bad idea. Italy's breath hitched as he was drawn to the Englishman's green eyes, Italy saw the corner of his lip turn upright into a smirk as he stared at him which made him wish that the floor under him will just open up and consume him so he didn't have to suffer from just the look the Englishman was giving him. Italy was sure that the Englishman was literally eye fucking him from top to bottom, he cringed when he heard him chuckle with amusement dancing in his hypnotizing green eyes that he found himself can't turn away from.

"-taly, ITALY!" The said person jumped in shock and craned his neck to look up too see Germany holding both of his shoulders with an concern glint in his icy blue eyes. "Are you alright? I had tried to shake you out of your daze demeanor state for about a good amount 5 minutes to tell you ve vere having a 30 minute break since ve veren't going anyvhere vith the meeting."

"Ve~ I'm alright Doitsu! I was just imagining about really pretty girls that aren't terrifying!" Italy chirped quickly trying to hide the panic in his eyes with his cheerful personality. "Huh? Are you sick? Why are you sweating and so red?" Germany's worried yet always stern voice replied as he touched Italy's forehead to identify any hotness that showed sickness. While he was busy doing that, he did not hear an threatening growl that came from the Englishman who was still presented in the room, but only Italy heard it and swept a side-glance at the Englishman who had his slim fingers dug into the red cushion armrest with his lips formed into a snarl. "Hm, you're not warm at all. Are you sure you are alright?" He answered. "Yes! I am _fine," _Italy emphasis while getting up from his seat then tug Germany's left arm to get out of the room because he saw England positioning himself ready to pounce on Germany at any moment. "Ve~ come on, Doitsu! Let's go to the cafeteria! I can just smell the delicious smell of pasta ready for me to eat!"

* * *

Italy's Pov

While Doitsu and I were walking down the long corridors to the cafeteria, I cautiously glanced around the corridor to make sure any 'Englishman' was stalking us while we were walking. I shivered as I remember the the way England looked at me, it send fear through my spine, but yet I felt this strange excitement course through my entire body just by the way he looked at me.

"_Mio dio, how can I get flustered, hot, and bothered so badly just by England's flirtatious stare? It seem I even can't erase the way he eye fucked me. Ohh... just remembering the way he did, makes me want to_ _moan_." I thought, shifting my legs to cover up the growing obvious bulge in my pants which painfully tighten my black dress pants even more. I bit my lips hard drawing blood to stop myself from moaning out loudly, my goodness! I need to take 'care' of this problem which England has inflicted. _  
_

"V-ve~ um... Doitsu g-go ahead without me, cause I have to go use the bathroom." I said running to the bathroom as quickly as possible not waiting for Doitsu to even answered back.

I rushed into the boy's bathroom but checked to see if anyone was in the bathroom. To my relief, there was no one there. I heaved loudly then slowly slid down the wall as I hesitantly open my pants pushing until it pooled around my ankles showing my flag underwear.

I never touched myself before so it kinda disgusted me for touching myself, but I had to take 'care' of my problem that was needy and wanting my hands attention from my lower region. I took out my erection from my underwear and I stared at it while it throbbed gently.

"This is harder then I thought." I muttered under my breath as I made my shaking hand poke the head. I groaned under my breath from just that little poke, "Dammit! This is England's fault that I am in this situation, if he hadn't eye fuck me like I was a piece of meat thrown into the predator's den then I wouldn't be in the godforsaken bathroom jacking off!" I huffed after finishing my rant to myself. "Since it's my fault, then why don't I help you take care of your problem, love?" My head snapped up in shock to see England leaning on the door with his arm crossed over his chest and an smug smirked plastered on his face. Oh, how much I want to get up and slap that smug smirk off of his handsome face, wait, what? D-did I just called England handsome? NO! Don't tell me I am lusting after England!

I snapped out of my train of thoughts when I felt hands brushing up against my legs. I looked up to see England towering me while grinning devilishly, "h-hey! Just what do you think you're doing?!" I cried out as I slapped his wondering hands away from my legs.

"What do you think, I am simply helping you to get rid of you 'problem,' love." England said as he looked at me seductively. "But I didn't ask you for you goddamn hospitali-" I was cut when he suddenly grabbed my cock. I groaned in an embarrassment as he gently moved his hand up and down my shaft, he leaned forward brushing his lips on my ear before giving my earlobe a teasingly tug. His hot breath ghosted over my ear and neck sending pleasurable tingles down my spine.

"I didn't ask if you needed my hospitality. I said that I will help you get rid of your problem." He huskily whispered into my ear as one of his hand that wasn't busily pleasuring my shaft, crawl under my black dress shirt.

"Nhg..."

I can't believe I was submitting to him! I felt these rare emotions that I haven't felt for so long: anger, shame, and disgust all in one punched me right in the stomach as I was slowly giving into England's fiery feathery touches.

"S-stooop..." My sentence trailed off as I tried to pull England's wondering hand from under my dress shirt. "Heh, you may sound as if you don't want it, but your body speaks differently, love." He said grinning at me, I gave him a weak glare.

"Aw, how cute you are." He murmured to me, "S-shut up, you bastardo!" I snapped at him feeling anger overpowering disgust and shame as he referred me cute." Hm, I wonder who is the real Italy now this feisty one right now or the wimpy one?" I felt something snapped inside when I heard him called me wimpy. The next thing I knew, I found myself on top of him holding his hands above his head.

"_Come osa mi chiami wimpy, stronzo!_" I sneered at him switching into my Mother's tongue. I saw confusion wash over his clouded lust deep green eyes not having a clue what was I saying.

"Uh... I don't know what you're speaking."

"_Naturalmente non si sa quello che sto dicendo, è idoita!_" I snapped at him again leaning closer to him until my mouth was near his ear just like he did to me, I whispered hotly in his ear making him groan.

"Then why don't you come here and show me who I really am_, sì?_

* * *

England's Pov

"Then why don't you come here and show me who I really am_, sì?_"

After I heard him say that, I immediately pushed him down to the floor as I caged him with my long legs and my hands pinning him down in place.

I looked at Italy memorized by his beauty. He was sprawled out on the ground, his skin was flushed which I stared at his skin hungrily, his kissable lips that were parted panting quietly, and his usual honey-brown eyes were darker filled with lust and wanting.

I captured his mouth giving him a rough kiss then licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. He eagerly opened his pretty little mouth and I went inside his warm cavern. Italy tasted like chocolate (from eating chocolate earlier when I was watching not creepily at him) which made wanting more of him.

I trailed one of my finger down his jawline then to his collarbone unbuttoning his dress shirt. When I was fully finished with unbuttoning his dress shirt, I withdrew back looking at him while loosening my necktie sexily which made him whimper missing our close proximity and the way how I loosen my necktie. I grinned at Italy, "How needy you are, love~" I said in an sing-song voice before dipping and nipping his neck making him gasp and arch his back wrapping his arms around my neck pulling me closer to him.

My hand brushed against his back making Italy cry out for more of my touches. I smirked, he was so sensitive just by my feathery touches, but hey, I just have that kind of way on people when it comes to sex.

I let my hand wonder further down south while I suck and nip his neck. My hand touched his erection which turned my interest from his neck to his erection, I look up at him before smirking making him squirm from my stare.

I gave his erection a long slow lick making him whine from my slow ministration. "_Andare piu veloce per favore!_" He cried out accidentally slipping into his Mother's tongue but I find it really arousing just by hearing him speak Italian. I slowly putted his head into my mouth turning him into a moaning mess as I sucked him up and down making him buck his hips giving me a message to go faster, I slowly deep throat him then going up again licking him from the side to his slit which has precum leaking out. I kept doing my ministration until I heard him gasp and moan loudly out.

"Ah!"

He gasped out in pleasure, I felt his feminine slim fingers clutch my blonde hair as he cry out in pleasure. "I-i'm going to cum!" He shouted pushing my head down which made me gag a little as his slim porcelain legs squeeze the sides of my head as he came.

"AHH!" He shouted out in pleasure as his semen squirted all inside my mouth and some drooling out from the corner of my lips. I grabbed both of his legs that were crushing my head, pulling them wide open, I looked at him as I lick his semen off of my finger.

"You're sweet," I commented after licking every single last drop of his semen from my fingers. I saw him blush profusely as he panted heavily, "But are you ready for the real pleasure, love?" I said giving him a wolfish smile which made him groan. I saw lust clouding over his dark brown eyes once again. I pulled one of his legs wider for me to see his pink hole, I brought three fingers close to Italy's mouth.

"Suck it."

I commanded him, but he followed obediently opening his mouth and sucking it twirling his warm tongue around my fingers until I had enough lubricant. I pulled my three fingers out of his mouth and paid all my attention to his swelling pink hole that want my cock inside of him. I putted one of my finger into him making him gasp out in pain.

"Take it out, take it out, take it out!" He cried out as tears started forming from the corner of his eyes as his face was scrunch up in pain as I felt his walls trying to get rid of the intrusion. I leaned and whispered sweet thing into his ear as one of my hand rubbed comforting circles on his hips until I felt his walls relaxed against my finger. I took that a sign and slowly started moving my finger in and out of him until I heard him moan softly, I added another finger which made him clench against my two fingers. "It's alright, love. Just relax and the pain will go away." I softly cooed into his ear pumping my two fingers slowly. I saw him nod his head as he tries to relax, "You're forcing relax, love. Imagine something that gives warmth and relaxation to you." I suggested to him as I waited patiently for him to relax. When I finally felt him relax, I started pumping my fingers in an normal rate.

"Agh... oh~"

He started panting, I scissored him to get him prepared then I added the last finger making him buck and cry out in pain and pleasure. He wrapped his arms around my neck before biting my neck making me groan. When I felt he was ready enough, I pulled my fingers out making him whine and whimper.

"Don't worry, love." I said giving him a charming smile as I unbuckled my pants that was restraining my hard on. I groaned when my erection was finally free from its restrain. I saw Italy gape at the size of my cock as he slowly backs away from me.

"D-do you think _that _will fit inside of me! No! It wouldn't, I bet it would tear me apart!" Italy shrieked pointing at my cock. I laughed as I pulled his legs closer to my hips ignoring his protest as I grabbed my cock and position my head near his entrance teasing it making him gasp out in shock and pleasure.

"W-what the hell!" He stuttered out as he looked up at me, I chuckled while entering my cock into him. He moan out in pain as I slowly entered inch by inch. My god, Italy was so tight.

"Ahh..."

When I was fully embedded, I was in an heavenly bliss. Just being inside of Italy, took me on cloud 9. "I-it hurts~" Italy sobbed in pain while his eyes were squeezed shut tightly, "It's alright, love. Take time of getting use to the intrusion, I promised the pain will go away and replaced with pleasure that you never felt before." I said hotly into his ear as I rubbed his inner thigh kissing the corner of his eyes, to his temple, the apple of his cheeks, and his neck.

When I felt him nudge me to finally move, I slowly rocked my hips. "G-go faster!" Italy said bucking his hips against mine, granting his wish. I moved faster, I pulled one of his porcelain leg over my shoulder hitting his prostrate dead on making him cry out loudly in pleasure which surprises me that no one has heard his moans, whines, cries and came to investigate to see what was making that noise but I didn't give a damn right if someone came in right now and saw this scene before them, I felt heat pooling in my stomach making my fast pace go even faster making Italy shake underneath me.

"Mio Dio! England I'm going to c-cum!"

"Then cum with me, love" I replied while giving him a shaky smile as I felt my near ending but I didn't want it to end yet, I wanted this feeling to last forever.

"Ahhhh!" Italy moaned squirting his semen on our stomach. Soon after, I released my hot thick seed into Italy making him shake violently. I fell onto Italy's chest panting heavily before wrapping my arms around Italy giving him a chaste kiss.

"I love you."

"Ti amo."

* * *

Normal Pov

The G8 meeting finally ended and everyone parted and went on their separate ways. "Ve~ Doitsu once we get home, we should have pasta with your favorite bratwurst!" Italy cheered clinging onto Germany's arm.

"I vould really like that." Germany said smiling down the cheerful nation with a tiny blush on his face.

"Yo~ dude, i'm really hungry from just sitting in the meeting room while people talk about boring stuff. We should go to McDonalds!" Italy turn to the person to see America cheering and an silent Englishman behind him who had an tick mark throbbing on his forehead.

Both of them passed by each other in the hallway, neither did Germany nor America noticed the way Italy and England stared at each other as they passed each other and the way their hands brushed against each before both of them departed.

This was Italy and England's dirty secret that they would keep away from the entire world.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction, so I was kinda nervous and embarrassed about writing this story but I just love EngIta! But I hoped you liked it anyway :) I think I did bad at the sex scene, I kinda had to research things up to write the sex scene. It made blush deeply as I typed the sex scene since it is kinda foreign to me but yet again, thank you for reading my first story!

I am so sorry if Italy is so out of character, I didn't know how he went out of character though :) I zoned out while typing and after I was done, I reread all the sentence through and found he went out of character and apparently I like using as a lot! I tried my best trying not to use as so much but it was hard!

I'm sorry if I am starting becoming whiny and telling crap that you don't need to know, well I guess that's a wrap then

Review and favorite are very appreciating :)

**Italian Translator** (I am sorry if it is wrong but I got it from Google so~)

**Bastardo - _Bastard_**

**Come aso mi chiami wimpy, stronzo - _How dare you call me wimpy, you asshole_**

**Naturalmente non si sa quello che sto dicendo , e idiota - _Of course you wouldn't know what I am speaking, you dumbass_**

**Andare piu veloce per favore - _Go faster please_**

**Ti amo - _I love you_**


End file.
